Respond
by nope'so
Summary: My first fanfic. Jane gets a bit sick and Maura doesn't want to leave her alone. A little bit of cuddling leads to a few questions and answers.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so don't judge too much :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles

 _Inner monologue_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was another beautiful Sunday morning for Maura Isles and as a tradition she was running to her best friend's, Janes Rizzoli's, apartment to meet for a run around the block. Finally taking last steps to Jane's apartment door she knocks.

*knock knock**silence*

"Jane?" Impatiently shouts Maura brushing her forehead with her hand while standing near the door.

"Jane, don't tell me you're still sleeping" with a gruff suggests the M.E. _God_. She thinks. _After all these years she still can't wake up for a run. Still... This is one of those qualities that I love about her._ She tells herself before unlocking her friend's door and coming in.

 _Strange_. She thinks. _At this point I would hear a gruff or a witty comment from her bedroom at least, something's not right._

She walks through the apartment and stops at the detective's door.

*knock knock*

"Jane, are you alright?" With a hint of worry in her voice says Maura.

"mmnghhh" Some sort of muffled sound can be heard on the other side of the door.

 _This can't be good_. Thinks to herself the honey blonde doctor. Silently debating she opens the raven haired detective's door and looks inside. The room is a mess. Tissues, blankets and clothes are thrown all over the floor and bed. In the bed you can see something or better someone, trying to warm herself with a big mass of blankets.

"Maurrrr" Says Jane in a think sleep filed and somehow sore voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Rsml Smhk"

"what?"

"I'm really not feeling well" Finally peeking her head from the blankets says Jane.

"Jane, don't tell me you didn't take the flu shot when I asked you to" with a dejected voice asks Maura.

"Mayyybe" Sheepishly answers Jane running her hand through her hair. "You should probably go home, I don't want you to get sick".

"Don't even think I will be going anywhere from your apartment when my best friend is sick and can't even get out of the bed".

"Pshhh" Answers lamely Jane. "I so can, watch". After these words you can see limbs trying to move in the bed and finally after a few seconds stoping.

"Alright, maybe not" Shuddering answers Jane.

"So it's final. I'm not going home untill you get on your feet again, literaly".

"Wait". Amazed says Jane. "Am I hallucinating or after all these years THE Maura Isles says a joke when I am sick?!"

"It's not the first time, and I was stating an obvious observation". Embarrassed tells Maura.

"Well yeah, maybe, but this one was unexpected and it's not obvious, I'm just too lazy to actually get up, yeah that's right… too lazy, not unable to get up nahhh". Shivering more and more states Jane.

*sight*

"Alright, let's say I believe that, what do you need?"

"Need what?" Confusingly asks Jane.

"To get more comfortable after I give you your medicine" With a confident look says the woman standing near the bed.

"I don't need medicine!" With a pout shouts the woman in bed.

*another sight*

"You are acting like a child Jane. When you stop maybe we'll find something to do not to get bored. When and I mean When you take your medicine and eat something"

"Netflix in bed, pleassssee, Maurr?" With a childish and adorable face begs Jane.

"Sure, why not".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a good breakfast Jane and Maura sit in bed with blankets thrown over Maura's leg and Jane's whole body.

"So, what are we watching" Questions Maura not so subtly trying to cuddle with her secret crush. _Who am I kidding?_ She asks herself. _It's more than that._

Jane gets distracted by Maura's close proximity and the perfect fit and comfort she feels with Maura. _Wish we could do this all the time_. Thinks Jane. _Or is it so comfortable because I'm cold and want warmth?_ Questions herself Jane. Being distracted she doesn't feel Maura's arm being subtly thrown over her torso and Maura's head being laid on her shoulder.

"Mmmm, so comfortable". With a soft voice, caressing Janes neck says the genius.

 _Yup_. States Jane to herself. _I totally have feeling for Maura, but just little ones. Yup, little ones_. Says Jane when she looks to Mauras eyes. _Gooodddd, why did you have to do this to me? I can't control myself around Maura anymore._

"Why?" Says a sudden voice out of nowhere.

"Huh?" dumbly asks Jane.

"Why did you say that you can't control yourself around me anymore Jane?" With an unreadable look asks Maura.

 _Did I just say that out loud?!Maybe it's the temperature._

"Yes, and it's not the temperature I assure you." Straight forwardly plants the anwer Maura.

"I said that out laud too?!" With a pitch higher voice questions the dumb struck detective.

"Well I wouldn't have answered otherwise, So?" Impatiently asks Maura.

"So what?" trying to play dumb answers Jane.

"So why did you say that?!" again asks Maura.

"Asked what?"

"JANE! Answer the question, dammit"

"hah… W-well Y-you see" stutters Jane.

"Yesss?" asks Maura with something like hope and longing shining in her eyes. _Damn she looks beautiful now. Maybe she fell the same as me? Jane focus!_ She says to herself.

 _AHHHHHHHHH I'll just get it out of my system!_

"You see Maur" With the confidence she didn't have before says Jane. "I kinda have feeling for you".

"What kind of feelings" Now hope can be hard in Maura's voice.

 _God fuck it, out with it we go, I just can't unsee all the hope shining in her eyes. What king of detective I would be if I would be brave in this moment. I could just blame it on the flu the next day if it goes bad._ Debates with Jane herself.

"You see Maura, I j-just ughhhh… Maur I-I love you and I'm scared." Finally says Jane.

"Why are you scared?" mutters Maura looking at Janes lips.

"Seriously of all the things I said you ask that?!" with bewildered look states Jane.

"Jane. WHY. ARE. YOU. SCARED?" stubbornly asks Maura.

"Because"

"Because why, Jane?"

"Because you may not love me back, you idiot"

"Oh… right, I didn't say it, did I?" Asks Maura

"Say what?" with tears, already given up Jane asks.

"Well, I'll better show you" Finally says Maura and takes Janes face in her hands and slowly looking between Jane's eyes and lips, kisses Jane. Lips touching, one's fingers are in the hair, others arms are around the neck, pulling each other closer to another. Who would have thought that such a simple kiss could tell and make feel so much and yet, Jane was still confused.

"What does that mean?" after getting her breathing under control asks Jane.

"What means what" A little disorientated asks Maura.

"THE KISS" Already frustrated asks Jane again.

"Oh. It means that I love you too, you dummy" With a goofy smile says Maura leaning to kiss Jane again.

"Oh" Says Jane, finally able to respond to the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello people who are reading this and the ones who wrote such positive and kind reviews. If you assumed that English is not my first language, you are correct.

Thank you to _lexfaith_ who made a suggestion to write a follow up where Maura is sick, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 _Inner monologue_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _This can't be good._ Was the only thought Jane had at five in the morning when she heard her phone ringing to Maura's theme song. Reacting fast, because it's never good when your girlfriend, yes, seriously girlfriend for already three months and counting. Just after the flu incident and the kiss AND the said love words to each other and starting dating, _damn I was blind, I'm supposed to be a detective_. Your girlfriend calls you, you need to react fast, and of course she knocks her phone of her night stand.

"Fuck". Curses Jane. "That's totally what I needed right now". She jumps out of bed picks up the phone from the ground and answers.

"Hey baby, you alright?" Worriedly questions her M.E the detective.

"Jane, I need you" Replies Maura in a weak, muffled voice.

"I'm coming" hurriedly answers Jane not questioning anything else. She throws something on herself to wear, picks up Jo Friday and the car keys and finally exits her apartment. Locking the doors she hastily runs down the stairs and jumps into the car.

 _Luckily the Boston streets are relatively empty at this time of year._ Was the only thing she told to herself as she rushed to Maura's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unlocking Maura's door Jane rushes in and up the stairs where she can hear strange hiccup noises.

"Baby, are you okay?" Asks Jane as she swings Maura's bedroom door open.

"In here". Says Maura from her bathroom.

Coming towards the bathroom Jane walks onto the sight she doesn't want to see until they have children. Maura on her knees, on her marble floor, in her pajamas throwing up in the toilet. _Shit_. Thinks Jane. _Nothing good can come out of this_. Coming near Maura and sitting behind her to let her lean to her front with her back she asks:

"What can I do to you to help you, baby?" Janes voice fills the quiet bathroom as she makes Maura lean into her even more to try to comfort her girlfriend as much as she can.

"Can you help me to stand up and while I wash my mouth go and make some ginger tea, darling?" with a strained voice answers Maura her girlfriends question, while putting her head under Janes.

"Of course Maur". Helping her stand up and walking her to the sink tells Jane.

"Do you need anything while I'm down?"

"No, just get back here as fast as possible, I just want to go to bed, take some medicine and have your cuddles as long as possible.

"Of course M". Says Jane before kissing her beautiful blond goddess on her cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _God I hope she gets better soon._ Was the thought which swam in Janes head as she made ginger tea for her sick lover in the kitchen.

After she made the tea, Jane walked through the open house walking up the stairs to her girlfriends bedroom. Looking through the door crack she sees the sight that always makes her hearth flutter. Maura on her bed, tucked with blankets and pillows trying to go to sleep while murming something under her breath.

"Hey there beautiful, try not to fall asleep before you drink you tea, it will make your sleep at least a little more bearable". Scolds Jane her adorable goddess.

"Alright". Was the only thing Maura said with her puffy eyes and runny nose before sitting up in her bead and leaning on her bed rest.

While Maura drank her tea, Jane quickly made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and redress herself in her pajamas which had its own place in Mauras wardrobe.

"How are ya?" asks Jane exiting bathroom.

"A little better, come back to bed and cuddle with me". With and adorable pout pleads Maura.

"With pleasure". Tells Jane as she walks to the beds right side while the left is occupied by Maura.

Going under the comforter and making herself more comfortable she waits for Maura to cuddle to her side as she always does, and she doesn't have to wait long. The beauty is already making herself as comfortable as she can get while slinging her had around Janes stomach.

"Comfy?". With a smile asks Jane.

"As comfortable as I can get in this situation". Answers Maura.

"I made a call to Cavanaught and took a one week vacation for us, so sleep as long as you want tomorrow".

"Thank you, baby" sleepily murmured Maura. "thank you for not ignoring my call". Told later the M.E

"I would never ignore you" with confidence and adoration in her low voice answered Jane.

"Still, thank you"

"I love you, Maur"

"I love you too, Jane" were the last think the girls heard before falling to a deep sleep.

 _I'll always respond to you_. Was the whisper Jane heard in heard head telling herself as she pulled her girlfriend closer to herself.


End file.
